Human or Grimm
by BigEZ98
Summary: Ben has been been given Grimm DNA and must make his way through Beacon with Grimm DNA in his blood. How will this turn out? This will be rated T just to be safe. My friend Benjamin Rudy is writing this story and wanted me to post it. I don't read any of the chapters. He sends them to me and I post them. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**Backstory: This story is about a boy whose life was changed in his past. He lost his friends and family to the White Fang and Cynder. No one would take him in. The orphanage he was in when he was a baby was attacked by grimm. The grimm killed everyone in the orphanage except the boy. He did not show fear to the grimm,in fact he showed kindness than fear. The grimm took care of him. Then Cynder took him away and tested to see if people could control themselves while having grimm DNA in them. It failed well kinda the boy had the DNA inside him but he did not look the same. His face was half human and half grimm and unlike the other grimm his grimm side had a blue eye. He ran from Cynder and knew he needed to find help to see if anyone could cure him or anything. No one helped him, more like tried to kill him. He wanted to prove to people that no one should fear the grimm. So he made way to Beacon Academy.**

 **Author's Note** **: I haven't decided yet but I'm thinking of making this a series and call it Human or Grimm. There will be changes to the main characters mainly Ruby but I might try something with the others. This story mainly takes place at the end of volume 2 but before volume 3 and maybe after 3 I haven't decided yet. Enjoy!**

 **Main Characters:**

 **Ben**

 **Unknown (is being repaired in Ch. 1)**

 **Ruby Rose**

 **Cresent Rose**

 **Weiss Schnee**

 **Myrtenaster**

 **Blake Belladonna**

 **Gambol Shroud**

 **Yang Xiao Long**

 **Ember Celica (Shotgun Gauntlets)**

 **Chapter 1. A Dream**

Professor Ozpin was in his office looking out the window and notices someone walking towards the academy. Feeling that it could be a threat Ozpin grabbed his cane and goes outside and approaches the possible threat. "What's your business being here" Ozpin said "Are you the headmaster?" The boy asked shily. "Yes I am why do you ask? Ozpin asked "I want to attend Beacon." The boy said. Ozpin took him in to ask him some more questions. "May I ask, what is your name?" Ozpin asked. "My name is Ben." Ben said. "Why do you want to attend Beacon?" Ozpin asked. Ben took a second or two to think if this was the right thing to do or if something bad would happen. "I want to attend Beacon because I want to show people not to fear the grimm." Ben said. "How exactly would you do that?" Ozpin asked. Ben removed his hood that was covering his face and showed that half of his face was grimm and the other normal. Ozpin was surprised and maybe even shocked to see what Ben was hiding. "Oh my….how long have you been like this?" Ozpin asked. "For as long as I can remember. Ozpin please let me attend Beacon I have nowhere else to go." Ben said with fear that he would be rejected. Ozpin gave Ben half of a mask to help cover his grimm side of his face. "Welcome to Beacon." Ozpin said with a smile on his face. "Now then you need a team and a dorm and I think I might know the perfect team for you." Ozpin said. "Really? but I thought there could only be teams of four?" Ben said confused. "I am the headmaster I can make some exceptions." Ozpin said to Ben with a smile. "Oh professor can you repair my weapon for me no one would help me because of my face." Ben said. "I will find someone to work on it." Ben handed Ozpin his weapon. "This looks a lot like one of my students weapon."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2. Friends and Hope**

Ben follows Ozpin to the dorm of his new team. "Professor may I ask. What makes you think that these people won't judge me for hiding some of my face?" Ben asked. Ozpin opens the door to their dorm and Ben sees Weiss and Ruby fighting over something but before Ben could ask Ozpin breaks up the fight with a simple sound of him clearing his throat. "Excuse me ladies about your….argument but you have a new teammate." Ozpin said. "A new teammate but we already have four members wouldn't that be a little unfair to the other teams." Weiss said. "Yes, but I believe team RWBY would be the best team for him since you four are the kindest team i know other than JNPR but I feel Nora would scare him or something." Ozpin said. Ben was staying behind Ozpin because he was afraid to be seen but Ruby noticed him and use her rose like ability to dash behind Ozpin and Ben and began a conversation with Ben. "HEEELLLLLLOOOOO there." Ruby said kinda scaring Ben a bit. "Umm hello you must be Ruby umm Ruby Rose right?" Ben asked. "Yes and who are you?" Ruby said. "My name is Ben. Umm Ozpin do you think their room is abit….packed already?" Ben said. "You won't need a lot of room do you?" Ozpin asked. "No, I'm sorry professor." Ben said. "Your ok Ben no need to show fear that you have not shown me yet. Go ahead meet with the rest of your teammates." Ozpin said. Ruby then starts pushing Ben into their dorm. "Hello there my name is Yang and Ms. Book reader is Blake." Yang said. "Um hello there Blake." Ben said shily. "Hey." Blake said and then returned to her book. Weiss walks up to Ben and looks at him head to toe. "What makes you special how did you get into Beacon." Weiss said. "Well I wanted to attend Beacon because I want to become a hunter." Ben lied because he was afraid that they would call him a freak and try to get him kicked out of Beacon. "Well….ok" Weiss said and walks by him to go train with her myrtenaster. "Umm if it's ok for me to ask where can i sleep at?" Ben asked without trying to be annoying. "We can go get you a bed or something tomorrow till then you can sleep with me. Just don't get any funny ideas." Yang said. Ben blushed a bit. "Ok Ms. Yang." Later at night Ben sneaks out of the dorm hoping no one woke up. Ben heads to the balcony of the academy and sits on the railing of the balcony and gazes upon the stars. "I can't believe it. Maybe my dream will come true." Ben said. "What dream would that be." Ruby said. "Oh umm Ms. Ruby I didn't know you were here." Ben said shily. "What's wrong, what did you mean by dream and why do you wear half of a mask?" Ruby started questioning Ben and Ben knew it was time to tell someone. Ben sighed "Ruby can I trust you?" Ben asked. "Of course even though we just met you're already a friend." Ruby said then hugs Ben. "Ruby can you promise me that you won't tell anyone about my secret?" Ben asked with some fear in himself. "Yes, I promise." Ruby said. Ben removes his mask showing that he was part grimm. "Your probably think i'm a freak don't you-" Ben was cut off by Ruby hugging him. Ben was shocked he has never been hugged before for a long time. Ben blushed having the feeling that he has a real friend. Ben accepted the hug and hugged her back. "Ruby thank you." Ben said feeling joy. "You're welcome Ben." Ruby said.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3. Midnight Rose**

"Good morning Be-Hey where did he go?" Yang said and looks over at Ruby's bed and sees Ben laying with Ruby. Yang sees that Weiss and Blake were already out of the dorm and out and about. Yang walks over to Ruby's bed and scares Ben and Ruby. "GOOD MORNING." Yang said. "Good morning sis." Ruby said. "Oh umm good morning Ms. Yang hehe." Ben said. "What happened to you can't lay with me Ben?" Yang said. "Well Ruby said I could and well Ruby doesn't take up more space." Ben said. "What are you meaning?" Yang said. "Hey before this gets any worse why don't we find Ben a bed or something." Ruby said hoping her sis would not get too angry at Ben. "Yeah sure." Yang said. "Why don't I take him to the mall and we could find something for him to lay on." Ruby said. Ben could tell that Yang was furious at him. "Ummm sure Ruby let's go." Ben said as he grabs Ruby's hand and rushes out of the room. Yang sighs. "Boys will be boys." Ben and Ruby head out of the academy and to the mall that was not that far away. Ruby holds Ben's hand as they walk into the mall. "Hey Ben can I ask you something." Ruby said. "Yeah sure what's up?" Ben asked. "Why do you still wear that mask?" Ruby asked. "Because I don't want people to judge for what I am I want them to see me as who I am." Ben said. "Ok I was just wondering." Ben and Ruby head to a store that sold furniture. "Ruby if you don't mind I will be fine with a sleeping bag or something I don't want you to waste a lot of money on me." Ben said. "Are you sure?" Ruby asked. "Yeah and Ruby I'm sorry for making Yang mad." Ben felt sad about Yang being mad. Ruby hugs Ben. "It's ok you wouldn't be the first person to make Yang mad trust me." Ruby said. Ruby buys a sleeping bag for Ben and they head to the academy. "Hey Ruby can we go see if my weapon is repaired?" Ben asked. "Sure." Ruby said as they both head to the shop that professor Ozpin told Ben where his weapon was being worked on. They head into a blacksmith's shop. "How may I help you two." the blacksmith said. "Professor Ozpin told me my weapon was being worked on here?" Ben asked. "Why yes it is and it's done." The blacksmith hands Ben his weapon, Black Rose. "The professor told me that he would cover the price for it and by the way that is a pretty nice weapon you have almost as pretty as your girlfriend." The blacksmith said. Ben blushed at the sound of what he said and so did Ruby. "Umm she's not my girlfriend." Ben said as he is blushing. "Whatever you say sir." The blacksmith said as Ben and Ruby head out of the shop. As Ben and Ruby were heading for the academy they heard screams for help coming from behind them. As they turned around they see that a couple of grimm were attacking the city. "Ben are you ready for your first fight?" Ruby said as she takes out her crescent rose. "Yes." Ben said as he takes his weapon out. Ruby notices that their weapons were alike almost as if they were meant to meet each other. "Ben your weapon it looks like mine." Ruby said. "I know she's called the Black Rose. Anyways let's go." Ben and Ruby take on the four grimm that were attacking the city. Ruby slices up two of them and Ben took out one, Ruby didn't know where the other was as it attacked Ruby sending her into a building or two. This made Ben's anger about to burst seeing someone he cares about get injured really bad. "RUBY!" Ben yelled as his normal eye turns from brown to blue. "Oh no my semblance." Ben said with fear of losing control of it. "No I must control it. I must save Ruby." Ben said in his head as he rushes over to Ruby and gets her to safety before the grimm could give her the final blow. "B-Ben?" Ruby said as she sees his eyes were a different color. Ben sets her down gently not trying to hurt her. As he was laying her down the grimm tried to hit Ben. Ben blocked it with his right hand. "You monster. How dare you hurt my friend." Ben said to the grimm. At this point the grimm felt something that they feed on….fear. Ben then controls his semblance and grabs Ruby and his weapon and combines them to create Midnight Rose. Ben then with only one slash he cuts the grimm in half. Ben didn't notice that Yang and Blake were there and saw what he had done. Ben then separated the weapons and told Yang and Blake to take Ruby to the academy's infirmary. Ben then runs to the academy and sits on Ruby's bed wondering if the grimm attacked her or himself…..

* * *

 **Quick reminder I am not writing this story. My friend Ben Rudy is. I am just posting it. Nether him nor I own anything RWBY, that pleasure belongs to the late Monty Oum. Enjoy.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4. The Memories**

As Ben was laying down on Ruby's bed Yang and Blake came into the room. "Is Ruby going to be okay?" Ben said. "Yes, but before you go to see her may we asked what happened there what happened to you." Blake said. "The grimm attacked and Ruby got hurt then my semblance activated." Ben said. "Your semblance?" Yang said. "Look I will tell you more later right now I must see if Ruby is okay." Ben said as he rushes past Yang and Blake running to the infirmary. Ben see that Ruby is awake and sits down next to her. "Ruby are you okay?" Ben asked. "Yup I will be fine. What about you?" Ruby asked. "I'm fine just a few scratches." Ben said. "Ben was that your semblance I saw?" Ruby asked. "Y-yes it was." Ben said. Ruby then hugs Ben tightly. "So we did meet before did we?" Ruby asked. "Yes we did." Ben said. "I remember now we were kids we were the best of friends weren't we?" Ruby asked. "Yes and later on we were more than that." Ben said. "I remember that too." Ruby said. "I'm sorry for not telling you because if you remember the last time you saw my semblance it didn't end well." Ben said with some tears running down his face. "I do but you didn't mean to….right?" Ruby said. "Right I cared about you too much to do that to you I didn't want to hurt you….my rose." Ben said with more tears running down his face. "Don't cry Ben." Ruby said as she wipes away Ben's tears. "But I hurt you Ruby I couldn't live with myself I….I-" Ruby stops Ben with a kiss on his lips. "It doesn't matter what happen in the past you're back with me and that's what all that matters." Ruby said. "Thank you Ruby." Ben said. "Anything for you Mr. Midnight." Ruby said. "You remember my last name even I couldn't do that." Ben said. "Do you want me to leave you be?" Ben asked. "No, please stay with me I don't want you to leave again." Ruby said. "Ok, I promise." Ben said as he lays with Ruby.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5. Dancing of the Roses**

Team RWBBY have completed their 20th mission now and Ben and Ruby thought they should celebrate their 20th mission being together again. "Hey Ruby what should we do for our celebration of our 20th mission?" Ben asked. "I don't know just as long as we are together." Ruby said as she gives Ben a kiss on the cheek. "Do you think we should tell the others about us?" Ben asked. "I don't know because what if Yang remembers it as you hurt me on purpose? What if she hurts you for punishment for hurting me in the past?" Ruby asked with fear of losing Ben again. Ben hugs her. "I don't care I will never leave you again no matter what. Ruby I love you." Ben said as he kisses her. "I love you too Ben." Ruby said. "I know what we could do." Ben said. "What?" Ruby said. "Why don't we set up a celebration party in our room." Ben said. "That sounds like a good idea Ben." Ruby said as she hugs him. Ben and Ruby head to the mall to get the food and drinks for the party. Ben and Ruby head back to their room and set up for a small party. "I hope this will be a good one." Ben said. "It will trust me. Oh and Ben." Ruby said. "Yes?" Ben said. Ruby hugs him "Happy Birthday." Ruby said. Ben has a small smile on his face for not hearing those words for so long as he hugs Ruby back. "Thank you Ruby." Yang, Blake, and Weiss came back to the dorm and get surprised to see what Ben and Ruby were doing while the others were gone. "What's this all about?" Yang asked. "Me and Ben thought that since we completed our 20th mission with Ben that we should celebrate it. Plus it's his birthday also." Ruby said. "Oh ok that sounds like a good idea you two came up with." Blake said. "I got you guys something." Ben said. "Oh? What is it Ben?" Yang asked. Ben hands everyone a crystal that had colors that change to the holders aura. "What are these?" Weiss asked. "There aura crystals they enhance your aura during battle." Ben said. "Where's your's Ben?" Blake said. "Oh umm I umm well I only had enough for all of you and I wanted to get you all something nice." Ben said. Later on during the night Ben and Ruby sneak out of the dorm and go to the balcony of the academy and gaze upon the stars together holding hands while they lay down on a blanket. "Ruby I have a special crystal for you." Ben said. "Oh?" Ruby said. Ben hands her a crystal that already had an aura in it. "Ben why does this one have a aura?" Ruby asked. "It's my aura. Whoever I trust it to will be able to help me control my semblance." Ben said. "Really? You trust me that much?" Ruby asked. "Yes." Ben said. Ben gets up from the floor and goes and gets a CD player he had hidden. "Ruby do you remember that song we use to play while we danced?" Ben asked. "Yeah, it was called shine right?" Ruby asked. "Yes." Ben plays the CD player and plays the song Shine. "Do you want to dance like we use to Ruby?" Ben asked. "I would love too." Ruby said. The two started dancing like they use to and that might have been Ben's best time he would ever have at Beacon.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6. The Burning Truth**

Team RWBBY were hanging out with team JNPR at the mall hoping to find some new gear to benefit them for their missions. While they were relaxing together Jaune saw someone running into the mall saying the grimm are attacking the city and there was some people with them. Ben feared that Cynder was there. "Guys if you don't mind I will deal with this problem." Ben said. "What by yourself!? Nah you're taking all of us with you." Ruby said. Ben knew that he could not argue with Ruby and win the argument. "Fine….just if you run into someone with orange eyes run okay." Ben said. "What do you mean?" Pyrrha asked. "Just please….don't fight her." Ben said as he grabbed his Black Rose and headed into the city before everyone else was ready. "Ben!" Ruby said as she rushed after him with her Crescent Rose. "Ruby, Ben!" Everyone else said as the tried to catch up. When Ben got to the city he saw who he feared. "CYNDER!" Ben yelled as his semblance activated without Ben knowing. Ruby was not there but she saw the crystal that Ben gave her with his aura in it start to glow and start to crack a little. "This can't be good." Ruby said in her mind as she started to run as fast as she could. But when she got there Ben looked a lot more different that before. Ruby saw Ben not using his weapon but his hands were turned into claws and his legs looked more like the god fenrir but Ruby could tell it was him because he had blue eyes. "Looks like you see what I did to Ben." Cynder said behind Ruby. "Wh-what did you do to him." Ruby said with tears running down her face. "I made him into what he lived with….a grimm." Cynder said as she hit Ruby on the back of her neck making her unconscious. Ben felt something in his aura and looked behind him and saw Cynder taking Ruby. "CYNDER!" Ben yelled as he rushed at her but was stopped by something. "Not so fast mister." The voice said. "Who is this." Ben said. "You don't recognize my voice?" The voice said. "Wait a second Eric is that you?" Ben said. "Ah bingo." Eric said as he appeared in front of Ben. "Let me pass we both know what Cynder is going to do to Ruby now please let me pass." Ben said hoping that Eric was still his old self. "I will let you pass if you give me your aura." Eric said. "I'm sorry Eric but that's something that not even I can get." Ben said as he turned back to his original self. "What do you mean?" Eric asked. "When Cynder turned me into a grimm she separated my aura and put it in a crystal and when I ran I took it and gave it to a person I care deeply about." Ben said as the others meet up with Ben. "What happen?" Yang asked. When Ben turned around to tell them what happen Eric was gone. "Cynder took Ruby." Ben said with tears starting to fall. "Guys I have something to tell you all." Ben said. "What is it?" Blake asked. Ben removed his mask and showed that he wasn't fully human. "I….am part grimm." Ben said. "You guys can leave me like everyone else or help me get Ruby back." Ben said. No one left Ben's side. "We won't leave but how will we find Ruby and get there?" Jaune asked. Ben was thinking and in a few seconds of thinking Ben saw some of the grimm that were attacking come running at them. "Guys get ready." Ben said as everyone gotten ready for a fight. Before the grimm attacked Ben noticed the grimm had blue eyes and the grimm weren't readying an attack. "Wait don't attack." Ben yelled. "Why?" Weiss asked. "It's them. It's the grimm that raised me." Ben said as the grimm came up to Ben and were ready to help the person they raised. There were two bird like grimm. "Everyone get on the grimms it's time for us to save our friend." Ben said as everyone got on the bird like grimm's team RWBBY on one and team JNPR on the other. They flew to the base Cynder was in but before they could land they were attacked and sent down to the ground. When Ben woke up he was in a cell with Ruby and notice the others in a cell across from them. "R-Ruby." Ben said as he ran up to Ruby and noticed something was different with her. Ben noticed she was hiding half of her face. "Ruby what did Cynder do to you?" Ben asked as he made sure no one could see Ruby's face. Ruby removed her hood and half of her face was normal but the other was grimm. "She made me what you are." Ruby said. Ben hugged her tightly. "I will fix all this." Ben said as he unleashed his rage and became a full grimm and broke everyone out of their cells. "Everyone leave. This is now me and Ruby's fight." Ben said. "No way. We are a team we will never disband each other." Yang said as Weiss and Blake agreed. "Thank you. Ruby are you ready to get your crystal back?" Ben said. "Y-yes I'm ready." Ruby said. "Everyone follow me I know this place." Ben said as he took everyone to where Cynder was at which was the room Ben and Ruby were tested on at.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7. The Choice.**

Ben, Ruby, and the others are on there way to Cynder until they were stopped by Eric. "Ben you are being foolish look what the mighty Cynder has done to us. She made us strong, she made us powerful." Eric said. Ben stopped and turned back to his original self. "Everyone go I will deal with him." Ben said as he takes out Black Rose. "Ruby here." Ben hands Ruby his Black Rose. "Take good care of her." Ben said and then kisses Ruby. "But I want her back when we're done here okay." Ben said. "Okay, good luck Ben." Ruby said as they all run past Eric. "You don't understand Eric. Cynder is using you. She only wants you for your semblance." Ben said. "You're wrong." Eric said as he rushes for Ben and grabs him by his arm and tries to take Ben's aura but fails to. "What's going on why can't I take your aura." Eric said. "It's because I don't have an aura inside me, Ruby has it and if you want my aura you have to get pass me." Ben said as he turns his arms into claws. "I will defend my precious rose till the very end." Ben said. "You really believe in her do you." Eric said. "Yes, if I never met her I don't think I would be able to control my semblance. Eric please listen to me Cynder just wants to use you for your semblance." Ben said. "I heard enough." Eric said as he turns his hands into claws and rushes Ben and cuts Ben's chest. "Eric please stop you don't know what will happen next, Cynder will take full control of you." Ben said as blood runs down his chest. Eric then disappears and reappears behind Ben and knocks him out and takes him to Cynder. Ruby and the others finally made it to the testing lab. "Cynder." Ruby said as she combines Crescent Rose with Black Rose to make Midnight Rose. "Hello there Ruby….and her friends. Looks like you brought me more test subjects." Cynder said as Eric enters the room dragging Ben behind him. "I brought him like you told me to." Eric said. "Good. Now that I don't need you anymore." Cynder said as she stabbed Eric in the chest. "But why? You told me we would save the world together." Eric said as he is kneeling with his hand placed where he has stabbed at. "Hahaha you fool I don't want to help the world….I want the world to end." Cynder said as she knocks Ben out of Eric's grip. Ben falls but was caught by Ruby. Ben wakes up. "R-Ruby. Wait where's Eric." Ben said as he looks up to see Eric about to die. Ben uses his semblance to help himself grab Eric and take him to the others. "B-Ben you were right…." Eric said. "You're not done yet." Ben said as he takes some dust out and uses it to treat Eric's wounds. "Thank you Ben." Eric said. "Now everyone will become my new test subjects." Cynder said not knowing that Ben treated Eric. "Not so fast Cynder." Ben said. "Everyone leave it's time for me and Eric to get our revenge on Cynder for doing this to us." Ben said. "Are you sure you want to attack me even though I have cure but only enough for one of you." Cynder said but didn't notice that Ruby took it from her. "What this thing here?" Ruby said. "What….Why you little." Cynder said getting really angry. "Ruby hand it here." Ben said. Ruby hands the cure to Ben. "Hold still." Ben said as he injects it into Ruby. Ruby's side of her face that has the grimm was gone. She was cured. "Now please everyone go we will be back I promise." Ben said. "Okay I trust you." Ruby said as she gives Ben one last kiss as the others leave and head back to Beacon. "Ready Eric?" Ben said. "Yes my old friend." Eric said as Ben turns his hands into claws and Eric doing the same. "You two really think you can beat me.?" Cynder said. "No, but you can't ever doubt anything cause even the simplest soul can win the victory." Ben said as him and Eric rush Cynder. Eric grabs Cynder's hands and hold them back while taking her aura while Ben goes to stab her in the chest. Cynder uses the aura she has left and pushes both of them away and vanishes. "Nice try boys….maybe next time you will actually beat me." Cynder said as she fades away. Ben and Eric both leave the destroyed base to see that everyone was waiting for them. "Is she….gone?" Ruby asked. "No, but I think I can make her become good." Eric said. "What you mean Eric?" Ben asked. "Well….when I grabbed her I felt another presence inside her….someone good." Eric said. "Well….I hope you are right." Ozpin said. "Ozpin! When did you show up?" Ben asked. "I saw the smoked and was wondering if it was anything bad. I guess I was right. Is everyone okay?" Ozpin asked. "Yes, I made sure no one got hurt" Ben passed out from his wounds.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8. Reunion**

After a few weeks Ben awoke and saw that his team and Eric were there. "Good morning sleepyhead." Yang said as she taps Ben on the head. "W-where am I?" Ben asked. "You're in the academy's infirmary." Weiss said. "How long was I out?" Ben asked. "About a few weeks." Eric said. "Eric you're here. Does this mean you're staying?" Ben asked. "Yup and I'm now a part of team JNPR or now called team JNPER. Anyways the team is waiting for me see ya." Eric said as he leaves the room. "Where's Ruby?" Ben asked a little worried of her. "Right here!" Ruby said sitting next to him. "Are you okay Ruby?" Ben asked. "Yes." Ruby said. "I'm surprised that you aren't tired sis you've been here the entire time." Yang said. "R-really Ruby is that true?" Ben asked. "Y-yes." Ruby said as she blushes. "I guess that is our cue to leave everyone." Yang said as she pushes Weiss and Blake out of the room with her. Ben moves over a bit in his bed so Ruby could finally lay down and rest. "Ruby thank you." Ben said as he kisses her on the cheek. "For what?" Ruby asked then kisses him back. "If we never met I wouldn't be able to control the grimm inside me. Thank you." Ben said as him and Ruby fall asleep cuddling with each other. As they awake Ruby and Ben take a walk to their dorm. "Welcome back you two." Yang said. "Hey Ben professor Ozpin wants you to rest for a couple of days just to make sure you are all better." Ruby said. "Oh….okay." Ben said. "But he said one of us can keep an eye on you till you're better." Ruby said. "Yeah and we pick Ruby to keep an eye on you." Yang said. "Thank you guys." Ben said as Yang, Weiss, and Blake leave the dorm. "Hey Ben can I ask you something?" Ruby asked. "Sure, what's up?" Ben asked. "Why did you give me the cure?" Ruby said. "Because you didn't deserve to suffer the amount of loneliness I had to go through." Ben said feeling a bit sad to remember the past of how many times people rejected him for being different. Tears run down Ben's face as he says quietly almost like a whisper. "No one should hurt my little rose." Ruby was wondering what he said. "Ben what did you say?" Ruby asked. "I just don't like seeing the person I care about get hurt." Ben said. "Awwww Ben you know me no one could hurt me." Ruby said. "Yeah you're right sweetie." Ben said. "Ben it's late do you want to lay with me?" Ruby asked. "Sure." Ben said as he lays with Ruby and cuddle through the night. While Ben is sleeping he dreams about peace with humans and the grimm but….things changed the grimm killed all of Ben's friends all but Ruby who was hiding in their room. Ben sees her and rushes to their dorm. But when Ben gets there he sees Cynder stab Ruby in her stomach. Blood running down her body as she looks Ben in the eyes. Tears start running down both their faces. "This is what happens when you betray me." Cynder said as she drops Ruby onto the floor of the room and leaves. Ben hurries to Ruby and holds her in his arms. "Ruby I'm sorry I-I-" Ben said. "Ben….BEN WAKE UP" Ruby yells. Ben wakes up with tears running down his face. Ben hugs Ruby. "I s-saw you get killed by Cynder….everyone was dead." Ben said. "It's okay Ben….I'm here Ben don't worry." Ruby said. "Thank you." Ben said. They went back to sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9. The Runaway**

Ruby wakes up and notices that Ben was gone. She looked everywhere for him but he was nowhere to be found. Ruby was running down the hallway and ran into Yang. "What's wrong Ruby?" Yang asked. "Ben is gone!" Ruby said with anger. "He told me he wouldn't leave again….he promised." Ruby said with tears starting to form. "He left Beacon last night." Someone said. Ruby turned around and saw professor Ozpin. "Professor what do you mean he left?" Ruby asked. "He didn't tell me a real reason why….but he wanted me to give you this." Ozpin said as he gives Ruby a note. Ruby looked at what the note said. "Ruby I am sorry for leaving you again. I didn't want Cynder to hurt you again. I am afraid what I saw in my nightmare would become a reality. I hope you will understand and who knows maybe someday we'll meet again. In a world that is safe. PS: I left Black Rose in the dorm. With my semblance I don't know how useful the Black Rose is for me. Please take good care of my weapon. Sincerely, Ben." The note said. Ruby was shocked from what she read and started bursting into tears. Ozpin thought about what Ben said the night before saying that Cynder must be stopped no matter what. "Ruby…." Yang said. "Ben did the right thing." Ozpin said. "What do you mean?" Yang asked. "Cynder was going to target all the people Ben cared for so who do you think was going to be first if he didn't leave?" Ozpin asked Yang. "Ruby would be." Yang said. "Correctly, see Ben wants everyone including Ruby safe from Cynder's attacks." Ozpin said. Ruby clenches her fists in anger. "I can handle myself! I'm not weak." Ruby said as she runs out of the academy. "Ruby stop." Yang said as she and Ozpin chased after her. Ruby was about to run off to look for ben but before she was off school grounds she was stopped by Yang, pinning her to the ground. "Let me go! Let me go!" Ruby yelled as she couldn't help herself from crying. "Ruby….he's gone I'm sorry." Yang said sorrowfully.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10. Darkest Heart, Brightest Light**

Years have past since Ben ran. "Hey did you all hear about Beacon being attacked by grimm?" Someone said. Ben stood up with his hood up and mask fully covering his face. "What did you say?" Ben said. "Yeah, Beacon got destroyed a few days ago by all these grimm and some other chick with them." The girl said. "Do you know the name of the girl that was with the grimm?" Ben asked furiously. "I think her name started with C. Anyways why does it matter to you?" The girl asked. "My friends attend at Beacon." Ben said leaving the tavern he was relaxing in trying not to remember leaving them. "What are their names." A mysterious figure asked. "What does it matter to you?" Ben asked. The mysterious figure took off his hat. "Because I might be the uncle to one of your friends." He said. "What's your name?" Ben asked him. "My name is Qrow….Qrow Branwen my niece's name is Ruby." Qrow said. "Is Ruby okay?" Ben asked as he removed his hood and mask. "She is but I don't know how long, her and her friends were heading to Haven." Qrow said. "I must return to her side please take me to her please." Ben demanded. "I will if you can beat me." Qrow said. "What do you mean?" Ben asked. "Prove to me that you're really Ben Midnight." Qrow said as he takes his weapon and was ready to strike Ben down. "Fine…." Ben said as he turns his hands into claws. Qrow grinned. "I guess you really are Ben." Qrow said as he puts his weapon away. "Thank you now please take me to Ruby." Ben said as him and Qrow made their way to Haven. "So how do you know Ruby?" Qrow asked. "We were friends for a long time….since we were kids." Ben said. "Hmmm. I don't remember seeing you at all." Qrow said. "Her father hated me so we kept our friendship a secret from everyone. But now thanks to her being the keeper of my aura I was able to control my semblance." Ben said. "Why did her father hate you." Qrow asked. "The girl Cynder tested on me made me who I am. Everyone rejected me….everyone but Ruby she helped me." Ben said starting to think of Ruby. "You really care about Ruby don't you?" Qrow asked. "Yes, she means more than anything in the whole world to me." Ben said. Qrow took Ben to Ruby's father's house hoping that they weren't too late but they were. "What do you want Qrow?" Ruby's father asked. "I have someone here that I wanted to see Ruby." Qrow said. "Hello mister Rose." Ben said. "You. Leave now." He said as he was going to shut the door but was stopped by Qrow. "Come on old man is Ruby or Yang here?" Qrow asked. "Yang is." He sighed. "Ruby left." He said. "What!" Ben said furiously. "Is someone there?" Yang asked. "Yang is that you?" Ben asked. "Yes, who's there?" Yang asked. "It's me….Ben." Ben said. "Let them in father." Yang said. "Fine." He said as he let Ben and Qrow in. "Why did you leave us Ben?" Yang asked. "I didn't want Ruby to get hurt by Cynder it was the last thing I wanted to remember." Ben said. "Well Ruby left for Haven. If you want to see her you better hurry don't worry about me I can't stop you." Yang said as she shows she only have one hand. "I'm sorry Yang. I have to go, thank you Qrow." Ben said as he rushes out of the door trying to catch up with Ruby.

* * *

 **Just a reminder to everyone. My friend Ben is writing this story and neither him or I own RWBY.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11. An Old Friend**

Ben was running towards Haven but as he was running through the woods he heard gunshots. He ran towards the sound of the gunshots and when he found where the shots were coming from he saw Ren, Nora, and Jaune fighting the grimm but Ruby was on the floor worn out from endlessly fighting the grimm. "Ruby!" Ben yelled. Ben rushed over to them. "Ben you're alive!" Jaune said. "What's wrong with Ruby?" Ben asked. "She passed out. The grimm….they won't stop coming." Jaune said panting. "We need to move….grab Ruby. Me, Ren, and Nora will cover you Jaune just don't stop running." Ben said as he turned his hands to claws as Jaune grabbed Ruby. As they ran to a cave they were stopped by more grimm. Believing that hope was lost someone came to their aid. "Don't let the darkness overtake you." Someone said. A strange figure destroys the grimm blocking them. "Go into the cave, we will meet soon." The unknown figure said. They didn't question him and went into the cave and found a spot deep inside to rest. "Who was that guy?" Jaune asked. "I don't know but he sounded familiar." Ben said. Jaune sets Ruby down. Their unknown allied walked up to them. "Hello everyone." He looks at Ben. "Great to see you too old pal." He said as he pats Ben on the back. "It is you isn't it? Haiden." Ben said. "Indeed I am." Haiden said. Ruby awakes. "W-where am I?" Ruby asked. "We're in a cave….we would have died if Ben hadn't returned." Jaune said. "Ben he's here….where?" Ruby asked. Ben approaches Ruby. "I'm right here Ruby." Ben said as he was hugged by her. "I'm glad to have you back." Ruby said. Ben was shocked from her reaction to seeing him again. "So why are you all heading to Haven?" Ben asked. "We want to put an end to Cynder and all this evil she brought to this world." Ruby said. "Well….this will be easy now that the team is forming back again. Right Ben?" Haiden asked. "Wait the other's are still with you?" Ben asked. "Yeah, you were the only one that abandon us when we worked for Cynder we just left her because we heard about the truth." Haiden said. "Well….guess it's time for us to all reunite….right?" Ben asked. "Well I don't know are you going to leave us again?" Haiden asked. "We can be a team I just made a promise that I regret breaking and now I don't want to break it again." Ben said as Ruby was standing next to him blushing from him staying with the promise. "You never broke it Ben….I understood what you meant and I forgive you." Ruby said. "Where the rest of the team Haiden?" Ben asked. "Well one of them is leading a resistance in Haven, and the other well….he's captured and being tortured until he gives up the location of the resistance." Haiden said. Ben knew who he was talking about. "Vax.?" Ben asked. "Yup." Haiden said. "Figures he still doesn't know when to keep his mouth shut." Ben said. Haiden sighed. "You're going to free him….aren't you?" Haiden asked. "Of course and it will be easy with Ruby helping me being my sniper." Ben said. "You trust her? Well if Ben trusts you guys then I trust you all too." Haiden said. "Anyways where is he being tortured at?" Ben asked. "Same place, they will never learn huh." Haiden said. "I guess not plus I think Cynder thinks I died at Beacon during the attack even though I wasn't there." Ben said. "Good….oh just wondering Ben where's your Black Rose?" Haiden asked. "I don't need it as much just only when I need to keep a low profile….but if I'm going to save Vax. I will just show Cynder that I'm still alive." Ben said as he makes his hands into claws. "That's new….you got control of it don't you?" Haiden asked. "Yes thanks to Ruby and the others." Ben said. "You guys better get going….good luck and Ben….It's great to have you back. I will take the others to these locations." Haiden said as he gives Ben a piece of paper with the location of the resistance's base. "Thank you Haiden." Ben said.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12. Saving an Idiot**

Ben and Ruby made their way to an old abandoned tavern. "What's this place Ben?" Ruby asked. "It's an old tavern me and my old team would hang out at when we weren't working for Cynder." Ben said. "Hey Ruby!" A familiar voice said. Ruby looked over to her left to see Sun there running up to them. "Hey Sun." Ruby said. "What's up why you here in Haven….and who's this guy?" Sun asked. "This is Ben an old friend of mine and also my boyfriend." Ruby said hugging Ben. "It's great to meet you Sun I've heard stories of you from Yang when I was looking for Ruby." Ben said. "Same Ruby and the other's told me a lot about you." Sun said. "So is it true that you're part grimm?" Sun asked. "Yes…." Ben said. "Anyways Ruby let's go save my friend." Ben said. "Oh a rescue mission! Can I come along?" Sun asked. "Sure just don't get in my way I don't want to lose more people than needed." Ben said as him Sun and Ruby went into the tavern. When they reached the torture area in the lower areas of the tavern. "Oh come on guys….I was kidding you would look great in a tutu." Vax. said to the people torturing him. "That idiot is my friend….he never knows when to shut his trap. You two stay here okay Ruby and Sun you two wait for us at the entrance of the tavern okay." Ben said as he was ready to open the door to the room. Ben knocks on the door. "Oh! That would be my cue gentlemen." Vax. said as he pulls out a few tiny bombs that pack a punch and detonated them breaking his restraints as Ben bust the door open with his claw hands and killed the guys in the room. "Ready to go Vax?" Ben asked. "Duh." Vax said. "Knowing you Vax you probably have this place ready to blow right?" Ben asked. "You know me too well my old chap." Vax said. Ben and Vax walked out of the tavern. "Are you guys okay?" Ruby asked. "Yup but we should leave now." Ben said. They headed to the location of the resistance. "Oh wait." Vax said. "What?" Ben asked. "Don't you want to see some fireworks?" Vax asked. "Sure why not." Ruby said. Vax then pulls out his detonator for the bombs he planted in the tavern and activated the bombs and all you can see is 'beautiful fireworks' is how Vax would put it.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13.** **From Shadows**

Ben, Ruby, Sun, and Vax walked into the resistance's base which was an abandoned house. "Well the rumors are true." The resistance's leader said to Ben. "It's been awhile hasn't it Brad." Ben said. "Agreed and oh by the way." Brad said as he punches Ben in the face. "That's for abandoning your teammates." Brad said as he helps Ben get up from the heavy blow to the face and pats him on the back. "I deserved that." Ben said with a smile. "Ben….who is this?" Ruby asked. "Ruby these are my old team mates when we worked for Cynder." Ben said. "Anyways It's getting late, I think it's time for all of us to go to sleep." Brad said. Everyone found a place to sleep and rested. During the night someone was trying to get Ben attention. "Hey Ben wake up." Someone whispered. Ben awoke a little confused. "Who's there?" Ben asked. "An old friend now get up we have to move." The feminine voice said. Ben listened as he walked outside with the stranger. "Who are you?" Ben asked. The girl removed her hood revealing to be Blake. "Blake is it really you?" Ben asked. "Yes. I'm here because I heard you were in Haven….I need you help with some problems." Blake said. "Okay what's up?" Ben asked. "The White Fang are trying to attract grimm to Haven hoping to kill off the resistance for Cynder….Ben I need your help." Blake said. "Alright I will, on one condition." Ben said. "What?" Blake asked. "Don't hide in the shadows come back to team RWBY. Ruby is the only one left and I don't know if my old teammates will let me leave with her, Jaune and the others." Ben said. "I will think about it. Let's move" Blake said as her and Ben went to one of the locations that the grimm were being pulled to. "So what's the plan?" Ben asked. "We get rid of the White Fang and the grimm." Blake said. "But how?" Ben asked. "You're part grimm, show the White Fang who to fear." Blake said. "Okay…." Ben said as he turns his hands into claws and dropped down and charge the White Fang killing them in only a few slashes. "There problem solved." Ben said. "Oh really you think so?" Someone asked. "Who is there?" Ben asked. "Me." The unknown voice turned out to be Adam. "What is your business here and how did you know about my men doing this?" Adam asked. "I did." Blake appeared next to Ben. "And we will defeat you Adam." Blake said. "Oh you really think so my love?" Adam asked. "Blake leave you have a promise to keep." Ben said as he takes a container of red dust and drinks it. Flames start to appear on his claws. "Ben you won't win you need my help." Blake said. Ben sighed. "There's no way I can change your mind….right?" Ben asked. "Nope." Blake said. "Fine." Ben said as him and Blake rush Adam from two different directions. Adam blocked Blake's attack but as cut by Ben's flame claws. "Is that the best you got? If so you already lost this fight." Adam said as he shoves Ben away acting as if Ben's attack did nothing to him. "I was afraid of this. Blake leave!" Ben said as he gets behind Blake and grabs her and tosses her away from Adam. "Go to Ruby. If I don't make it….just don't break our promise okay?" Ben said as he is stabbed in the leg by Adam. "You will such a good kill for me to tell Cynder about." Adam said. Ben uses all the energy from the dust to repel Adam away in a fiery blast. "Now go Blake." Ben said with his leg bleeding. Blake ran to the resistance's base. "Now it is fair for you….Adam." Ben said. "What you mean?" Adam asked. "Now I don't have to hold back." Ben said as he rushes Adam faster than before stabbing his leg. "How did you hit me so fast?" Adam asked. "See I learned that if I control my semblance well enough I can use it to boost my strength and speed." Ben said as he stabs Adam in the chest. "You're done Adam stand down." Ben said. Blood coming from Adam's mouth and chest. "You're just full of surprises huh?" Adam asked. "I guess so." Ben said. "But not smart." Adam said as he stabs Ben in the chest. "Good shot." Ben said as he uses his strength to slice Adam's head off. Ben stumbles back to the base. Ben pushes the door open and falls onto the floor. "Ben!" Ruby yelled waking everyone up. The next day Ben's wounds are treated and tells everyone about what happened. "Is Blake here?" Ben asked. "Yes I'm here." Blake said walking up to him and Ruby. "Blake you're back!" Ruby said as she hugs her. "It's great to see you too Ruby. Where's Weiss?" Blake asked. "Her father took her." Ruby said. "Well I guess it's the nine of us." Ben said. "I guess so." Brad said. "Brad I'm sorry but I'm not abandoning them." Ben said. "I know that's why we're going to join you guys." Brad said. "Ruby told us that she helps you control your semblance." Haiden said. "She does." Ben said. "How no one could control your anger….not even Cynder." Vax said. Ruby reveals the crystal around her neck. "This has Ben's aura in it as long as someone who is dear to Ben holds it…..Ben will be able to control his semblance." Ruby said. "Really?" Brad asked. "Yup!" Ruby said as she rests her head on Ben's shoulder. "Anyways, Ben you better rest. You're one of the best men we have for now." Brad said. "Yes sir." Ben said laying down to rest as Ruby lays with him. Later at night. "Hey Ben…" Ruby said. "Yes Ruby?" Ben asked. "You aren't going to leave me again right?" Ruby asked "I promise I will do my best not to." Ben said holding Ruby close.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14. A New Weapon**

Ben awoke in a dark room. "Where am I?" Ben asked. "Why….you're in your new home. The darkness." A voice said. "I know this voice….you're the voice in my head!" Ben said. "Exactly" The voice said starting to make a form of a human. "We are in the dark side of your mind….the grimm part." He said. "What's your name?" Ben asked. "You can call me Amethyst." Amethyst said. "Are you a friend or foe?" Ben asked. "Neither. I am more of a being that doesn't exist." Amethyst said. "What do you mean?" Ben asked. "I am your grimm side I am finally able to talk to you." Amethyst said as a table and two chairs form in the middle of the room. "Take a seat Ben….we need to talk." Amethyst said. Ben sits down. "What's wrong?" Ben asked. "Have you ever felt that your anger was about to break at anytime?" Amethyst asked. "Sometimes…." Ben said. "Ben….you know that if you snap you can't control yourself and if Ruby isn't there….you might even turn and never turn back." Amethyst said. "What you mean?" Ben asked. "I can't really explain it but if you snap and Ruby isn't there….don't use your grimm side or you might not turn back to normal." Amethyst said. "How can I fight without using the grimm? Black Rose was destroyed." Ben asked. "Ever heard of the story of king Arthur?" Amethyst asked. "Kinda….it's about a boy who could take the sword excalibur out of a piece of stone….right?" Ben asked. "Right what if I told you….I was a weapon." Amethyst asked. "I would asked how are you talking to me. What are you getting at?" Ben asked. "Ben….I am a weapon." Amethyst holds out her hand. "Take my hand." She said. Ben grabs her hand as she turns herself into a sword made of amethyst. "Whoa….that is amazing amethyst….too bad that I can't wield you out of my mind." Ben said. "You can now that we're connected." She said. The room starts to expand to more of an arena as grimm start to fill the room. "Ben don't use your grimm….use me." Amethyst said. Ben then readies himself from the enemies that seem to keep coming. "There's so many of them." Ben said. "Don't worry just don't show fear." Amethyst said. Three of the grimm charge Ben but are defeated easily. "You're so light Amethyst." Ben said. "Only to you I'm light but to others I will weigh a thousand tons." Amethyst said. The grimm keep appearing but Ben and Amethyst just keep knocking them down. A flying grimm tries to grab Ben but misses. "Ben think of a weapon." Amethyst said. "What?" Ben asked. "Just do it." Amethyst said. Ben thinks of dual pistols and when he looked at Amethyst she turns into the dual pistols Ben was thinking of. "That's amazing Amethyst." Ben said. "Thank you, now take down the grimm in the sky." Amethyst said and without hesitation Ben takes them all out. "Good job Ben….I can see that I picked the right person to accept the grimm." Amethyst said. Ben awakes from the dream and sees that Amethyst is in his hand in her weapon form. Ben walks outside of the building. "What will happen to me if I do use it if my anger snaps?" Ben thaught. "Don't think about it too much Ben." Amethyst said in her weapon form. "Okay…." Ben said.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15. Team RWBY**

Ben thought about if it is time for him to face the person he fears….Cynder. "Guys….I'm going to go on a walk, there's some things I need to think about." Ben said as he walks out of the building. "Blake if you don't mind….could you keep an eye on Ben…..I'm worried that something bad is going to happen and he shouldn't face it alone." Ruby said. "Okay I will." Blake said as she goes outside and keeps an eye on Ben from the roofs of buildings. "Blake I know you're there…." Ben sighed. "You can come out." Ben said. Blake comes out of the shadows and approaches Ben. "Ruby's worried about you….we all are since a few nights ago you haven't been yourself." Blake said. "I'm just been thinking while working on a….project I guess you could put it as…." Ben said. "What have you been thinking about?" Blake asked. "If it's time for me to face her…." Ben said. "Who? Cynder?" Blake asked. " Her and her minions…." Ben said. "What you mean by minions?" Blake asked. "Me, Eric, and Ruby weren't the only people she tested on." Ben said. "Anyways I might have a way to bring Yang back into the fight." Ben said. "How?" Blake asked. "Follow me…." Ben said as he walks to an old blacksmith house. Ben presents Blake a robotic arm that had the abilities of Yang's gauntlets. "It looks a lot like Yang's arm." Blake pointed out. "Yes, also I'm trying to make it able to use dust. I almost have it done." Ben said as he starts working on it. "I wish I could get Weiss into the fight but….that will be impossible." Ben said. "I don't think we really need her." Blake said. "I know but her abilities could help us if anything plus we need more people." Ben said. "Do you know what happen to the men that were in this resistance?" Blake asked. Ben paused then spoke. "Yes….I killed them." Ben said. "What do you mean?" Blake asked. "In the past when the resistance started I was one of the leaders and my semblance it just came out and I couldn't control it….I killed everyone but my team and when I realized what I did….I ran. Some fighter I turned out to be…." Ben said. "You're wrong you're one of the best fighters here." Blake said. "She's right Ben." Someone said. "Who's there?" Ben said readying amethyst. "It's me Weiss…." Weiss said. Ben went to take a look and couldn't believe that Weiss was really there and let her in. "Weiss how did you find us?" Ben asked. "I heard about the events happening in Haven and well I had an idea that it was you guys." Weiss said. "Blake take her to the resistance." Ben said. "What about you?" Blake asked. "I need to lock up shop." Ben said. "Okay don't take too long." Blake said. "Okay." Ben said as Blake and Weiss left the blacksmith shop and headed to the base. "Well you're not hard to find." Someone said. "What do you want Emerald?" Ben asked. "Cynder wants you on her side again. Don't make me use force." Emerald said. "Do you really think you can take me?" Ben said as he turned one of his hands to claws. "I don't need to." Emerald said as Cynder approached Ben. "Well if it isn't my little troublemaker." Cynder said as she knocks Ben out in one hit and had Emerald carry Ben back to their base. "What's taking Ben so long?" Brad thaught. "Maybe he's in trouble!" Ruby said as Blake and Weiss came into the building. "Weiss!" Ruby said as she ran up to her and hugged her. "Hey Ruby." Weiss said as she accepted her hug instead of pushing her away. "Where's Ben?" Ruby asked. "He said he had to lock up the blacksmith place." Blake said. When Ben came to he was in a cage with electric wire. "Welcome back my pet." Cynder said. "Where am I?" Ben asked. "Why, you're home once again." Cynder said. "Oh you have a visitor." Cynder said as she pointed to a human sized pod. Ben looked and walked up to it and saw someone in the pod. "No, it can't be…." Ben said.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16. Back From the Dead**

"It can't be…." Ben said again. "What's wrong?" Cynder asked. "That's impossible Ruby told me what happened to her…." Ben said. "You people are really easy to fool you know that." Cynder said as she opens the pod to reveal it was Pyrrha. "W-where am I?" Pyrrha asked. "Pyrrha you're alive." Ben said. "Ben where are we?" Pyrrha asked. "Where prisoner's of Cynder I guess." Ben said. "You two aren't prisoners think of it more as….guests." Cynder said. "What are you going to do to us?" Ben asked. "Why keep you here while my men kill your precious teammates." Cynder said as she walks out of the room. Ben fell to his knees with tears in his face. "It's all my fault….if only I wasn't weak I could have killed her in the past and none of this would happen." Ben said as he slams his fist into the ground. "Ben it's not your fault….we both had a chance to beat her and failed it doesn't mean we should let our anger overcome us." Pyrrha said. "Maybe….but it is my fault that everyone will die….they don't have a chance against the mixed grimm….but what can we do." Ben said. "Isn't this cage made of metal?" Pyrrha asked. "I think why?" Ben asked. "I might be able to get us out of this cage." Pyrrha said as she uses her semblance to bend the cage's metal walls to create an opening. "Good job Pyrrha now let's try to get out of here." Ben said. Before they left they saw on a monitor that Ruby and the others needed help soon. "We need to move." Ben said. "Right." Pyrrha said. Ben and Pyrrha made there way out of Cynder's base that was not too far from Haven. "I can't believe you alive Pyrrha. Jaune is going to be so happy to see you again." Ben said. "Yeah…." Pyrrha said. "What's wrong Pyrrha?" Ben asked. "I'm not the real Pyrrha." Pyrrha said. "What do you mean?" Ben asked. "I'm just a clone of her with her memories. Cynder wanted to make a clone of Pyrrha to test Jaune….but I retaliated so she kept me in that pod." Pyrrha said. "I won't tell Jaune….that man deserves to be happy." Ben said. They finally reach Haven and were amazed that the team handle the grimm. "Ben's back." Ruby said as she runs to him. "But who's that with him?" Ren asked. "She looks a lot like-" Nora was cut off by Jaune. "PYRRHA!" Jaune yelled as he ran with Ruby to their friends. Jaune ran up to Pyrrha but couldn't think of what to say. Pyrrha hugged Jaune. "It's great to see you again Jaune." Pyrrha said. "You to Pyrrha." Jaune said. "Is everyone okay?" Ben asked. "Yeah." Jaune said as they all walk back to the base. "So what happen to you?" Jaune asked. "Well….I went face to face with Cynder and when I thought I was defeated I woke up in a pod and Ben was there trying to save me." Pyrrha said. "Is this true Ben?" Jaune asked. "Yeah…." Ben said thinking about what Pyrrha said to him. Later on during the day Ben and Pyrrha were thinking about what will happen to themselves. Ben can't use his semblance, afraid that his anger would snap and hurt his friends, and Pyrrha hiding the secret that she's not the real Pyrrha. "Sooner or later Pyrrha we will have to tell them." Ben said. "Yeah, let's hope it won't be at the wrong time…." Pyrrha said. "Agreed." Ben said. Back at Cynder's base. "They escaped!" Cynder said angrily. "No matter when they find out about the truth of my little clone everything will come back together." Cynder said. "What about Ben?" Emerald asked. "He would be a good asset, but with his aura in the hands of Ruby, I don't think he will come back….openly." Cynder said. "How do you think we will accomplish getting him back?" Emerald asked. "I have some ways to force him to." Cynder said. Back to the resistance's base, Qrow was there to take and deliver the arm for Yang that Ben made. "Thanks Qrow." Ben said. "No problem. Oh and Ben you're really turning out to becoming a good guy after all." Qrow said. "Thanks." Ben said as Qrow hurried over to Yang's home.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17. Amethyst**

 **Author's Note:** **I know people don't like the way I made this story look like, how it is typed. This is my first time ever writing something. I will fix how it is typed in my next story. ENJOY :).**

Every night, so far, Ben would sit on the roof of the base with Amethyst trying to think of when it's the right time to tell people that he is basically useless without his semblance. Amethyst was always there, and the others to, helping him to let go of his weakness. "Amethyst….how can I help against people who have powers while I can't use mine. The madness is killing me Amethyst." Ben said. "Just don't give up Ben I promise everything will be better in the future….I promise." Amethyst said. "How….how can it get better?" Ben asked. "If anything Amethyst….I'm nothing but a being with an aura." Ben said. "That's not true remember Ruby has your aura. As long as she has it you still have to believe that the future will be different than what it is in your dreams." Amethyst said. Before Ben could think of something to say someone was approaching the base. "Is that who I think it is…." Ben said as he took a better look to see that it was Emerald. Ben dropped down from the roof and readyed Amethyst. "What do you want Emerald?" Ben asked. "To take you home. Cynder missed having her pet." Emerald said. "I am no one's pet." Ben said. "Oh really….why do you trust your friends over the people that took care of you?" Emerald asked. "Took care of me? You guys made me a monster." Ben said with anger. "I will agree she shouldn't have done that….but she took care of you and you just left now you can come back kindly or by force." Emerald said as she pulls out her weapons. "You would have to hurt me first." Ben said. "What's going on out here." Ruby said tired. "Ruby go back inside." Ben said. Emerald noticed that Ruby has Ben's crystal around her neck. Emerald grabs Ruby and holds her at gunpoint. "Either you come with me or she dies." Emerald said. Ben drops Amethyst. "Fine….just let her go." Ben said. Emerald let's Ruby go. "If either of you try anything she dies." Emerald said as she is holding Ben's crystal she took from Ruby. "Or I could shoot this little crystal and kill you Ben." Emerald said. "I understand I said I will go." Ben said as him and Emerald walk back to Cynder not taking Amethyst. "That was easy. You really have grown weak Ben." Emerald said. "I know…." Ben said. Ben and Emerald approached Cynder's base. "Well look who came back….I told you Emerald it's easy to fool a grimm." Cynder said. "What do you want Cynder?" Ben asked. "Why to have you apart of my family again. You know I did miss having you here, you were like a son I always wanted." Cynder said. "Stop with your lies….no one cares for a grimm." Ben said. "That maybe true….but that doesn't mean you should be alone." Cynder said. "What do you mean no one could keep a grimm company." Ben said. "What if I told you I could cure you, make you normal again." Cynder said. "I would say that you're bluffing." Ben said. "She's not lying Ben." Emerald said. "How could I believe you?" Ben asked. "Cynder tested it and it works she cured a few of her men that couldn't control it." Emerald said. Ben thought about it. "Fine…." Ben said. Ben followed Cynder and Emerald to the testing room and put Ben in a pod. "What will happen?" Ben asked. "We are going to extract the DNA of the grimm inside you and cure you." Emerald said. Cynder started the extraction. Ben felt the pain of the grimm DNA extraction from him. When she opened the pod Ben didn't say a word or moved. "What happened to him Cynder?" Emerald asked. "He's cured." Cynder said. "But why isn't he moving or talking?" Emerald asked. "Because he's just a corpse now." Cynder said. A crystal popped out of a container that was pure black essence. "We have to help him!" Ruby shouted at Brad. "Ben is one of the strongest people I know, plus he has his semblance." Brad said. "He doesn't." Amethyst said. "What do you mean?" Brad asked. "I told him he's going to snap if keeps using it when he's angry." Amethyst said. "Why?" Ruby asked. "If you wouldn't be there and his anger would snap he would lose his body to the grimm inside him." Amethyst said. Ruby notices something is happening to Ben's crystal. "Guys something is happening to Ben look." Ruby said as she shows people the crystal that is starting to glow. "We need to go now." Brad said. "Hey guys, what did I missed?" Yang asked. "Yang you're back, what about your arm?" Ruby asked. "What this." Yang said as she shows that she has a robotic arm. "Ben made it for me." Yang said.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18. The End?**

Team RWBY, JNPR, and the others made their way to Cynder's place. "What's the plan?" Ruby asked. "Well….I don't know, I guess we will improvise." Brad said as he orders Vax to blow open the front door. "Where do we go from here?" Ruby asked. "Team RWBY and JNPR go to the prison area, the rest of us will keep everyone busy." Brad said as him, Vax, and Haiden went to fight Cynder's minions. "Good luck you guys." Jaune said. "You too." Haiden said. Team RWBY and JNPR went to the prison area and found Ben's cell. "Ben wake up we're here to rescue you. Ben….Ben….?" Ruby said. Pyrrha took a good look at Ben. "Oh my….Ruby I'm so sorry." Pyrrha said. "What do you mean?" Ruby asked as she opened the cell and got closer to Ben. "No!" Ruby yelled with tears running down her face. Amethyst put her hand on Ruby's shoulder. "I'm sorry Ruby there's nothing I can even do to help." Amethyst said. "You all couldn't just let Ben become my pet." Cynder said as she pushes everyone away except for Ruby. "Now you shall be punished." Cynder said as she fires a fiery blast at Ruby but as blocked before it could make contact. "What how could you…" Cynder said. "Huh." Ruby said confusedly as she sees Ben in front of her. "How can you….you have no aura." Cynder said. "You're wrong….someone else is here." Ben said as he eyes are silver. Ruby looks at Ben and sees a familiar spirit next to Ben. "M-mom?" Ruby said. "She's not completely gone Ruby she's been inside me for a while. And she will help me defeat you Cynder." Ben said. "You're such a foolish little pet." Cynder said as she fires another fiery blast but was blocked again. "You don't get it Cynder. You never understood how I have so much courage and I doubt you will ever know." Ben said as he stands in front of Cynder without any fear inside him. "Either you can retreat or stand and fight me." Ben said. "You're a fool thinking you can beat me with your bare hands." Cynder said laughing. "He's not alone…." Someone said as a figure appeared behind Ben. "I will help him." Raven said with Yang behind her. "Yang I want you to help get everyone out." Raven said. "Right." Yang said as she takes everyone out of the building. "Raven….buy me sometime….I need my friend." Ben said as he runs to the pod his grimm as extracted from. "Grimm? Where are you?" Ben asked as he sees something glowing underneath some rubble. Ben removes the rubble to find his grimm crystal. "It's time to come back." Ben said as he grabs the crystal and the grimm flows back into him. "It's great to be back with you Ben." Grimm said. "I knew you could talk." Ben said in his mind. "Yes, plus I think it's time to use your semblance at the max." Grimm said. "Agreed." Ben said as he unleashes the full power of his semblance releasing the grimm inside him to become a giant griffin. "So this is your true form isn't it?" Ben asked. The grimm shoke it's head in agreement. "Let's help Raven." Ben said. Him and grimm went back into the room where Raven and Cynder were fighting to see the Raven as about to be defeated. "Leave her alone Cynder. I'm the one you want not her." Ben said. "You finally shown your true colors haven't you…." Cynder said. Ben didn't say a word and charged at Cynder with the help of his grimm partner. Ben hit Cynder hard across her face with a mighty punch and a few kicks in the chest but only to find out what he did, did nothing. "You foolish boy you only a mortal your pathetic attacks will do nothing." Cynder said. "That maybe true but it buys all my friends enough time to get away from you." Ben said as Cynder notices that Raven had vanish. "What do you mean?" Cynder asked. "You want me Cynder….fine." Ben said as he run at Cynder to give her a hug. "I understand now. You thought of me as a son. And now I will stay by you in the afterlife…." Ben said as he pulls out a bomb. "By the way Vax saids hello." Ben said as he detonates it making a big enough explosion to wipe out a whole city. Everyone escaped safely and watched the bomb go off. "Good job Vax, looks like you are good at making nukes." Brad said. "Hey don't dis what I am able to do." Vax said. "He's gone isn't he Raven?" Ruby asked. "His body is but not what you hold." Raven said pointing at his crystal around Ruby's neck. "Including what he shown to all of you, yes he is dead but what he left behind will always be remembered. He shown all of you that no matter what….never to show fear to anyone no matter how powerful. He showed us what made him keep going." Raven looks at Ruby. "His courage came from the people close to him." Raven got down on one knee and looked at Ruby. "Don't cry Ruby….Ben would want you to be happy…." Raven said. "But he's gone." Ruby said crying. "Remember Ruby he will never be completely gone, you have his aura and I believe if you look deep down in yourself….you will feel him there." Raven said. Ruby sees a faint spirit behind Raven. "B-Ben?" Ruby said. "See what I mean Ruby as long as his aura is alive he will never be gone he will always be here to help you in the darkest times." Raven said. "She's right I feel him to Ruby." Amethyst said. "And since you hold his aura I will help him protect you." Amethyst said. "Thank you." Ruby said with tears running down her face. "So….what happens now?" Ruby asked. "I guess we go home. To our families. Thanks to Ben's sacrifice Cynder is gone. The world is safe for now." Brad said.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19. Epilogue**

Weeks have past since the lost of Ben. Ruby has never been the same. It's as if something inside her has died and could never be returned. "Hey Ruby." Jaune said. "Hey…." Ruby said. "Still miss him don't you?" Jaune asked. "Of course. He was my first friend and someone close to me." Ruby said. "I'm sorry Ruby I wish I could do something to make you feel better." Jaune said. "Don't worry Jaune I won't do anything foolish." Ruby said. "I know it's just you never acted like this and well we want our old Ruby back." Jaune said. "I know but-" Ruby notices something far off in the distance. It was a grimm. "Jaune get ready." Ruby said. She takes a better look at it through her sniper scope and notices that the grimm had different color. "Don't hurt it." Ruby said. "Why it's a grimm?" Jaune asked. "Yes it is but it's his grimm. It's Ben's." Ruby said as she ran towards the grimm hoping that it was really Ben. "Ruby wait up." Jaune said trying to catch up with Ruby. When they got to the grimm the grimm stopped and looked at Ruby. "Ben is it you?" Ruby asked. "No I am the grimm that was inside Ben. He wanted me to tell you something." The grimm said. "What?" Ruby asked. "He wanted me to tell you that he is sorry that it had to end this way and he had something on his scroll for everyone. And also he wants me to protect you Ruby." The grimm said. "What do you want to be called?" Ruby asked. "Midnight…." Midnight said. "Okay." Ruby said as they played what was recorded on Ben's scroll. "Hey guys….if you are listening to this. We did it we won, we defeated Cynder and her men. But the lost I know it will or is dear to Ruby and I understand it might affect her in the future and I hope she will understand. I still remember the stories me and Ruby would listen and read to each other. Stories about a hero risking his life to save the people dear to him but at what cost did the hero give. He sacrificed his life for everyone but the sad thing is the hero would never know if giving up his life did want he wanted in saving everyone or if it did nothing and just was another casualty of this fight. All I have to say about it is well ain't it stupid how I may never know if giving up my life actually helped everyone or if I hurt the girl dear to me." Ben's scroll said. Ruby started to cry. "Ruby there's more look." Midnight said. Ruby looked at another recording that said "To Ruby." With Ruby's rose symbol but one half black and the other red. "Ruby if you reading this then you did heard what I said in the last recording and means I did protect you. Ruby please don't cry. Be strong for me. I'm sending my grimm to be your guardian. Remember Ruby as long as you have my crystal I'm never completely gone." As Ruby listens to this recording in her room at night for the second time she starts to see Ben's spirit sitting next to her. "I will never leaving your side like I promised. Ruby Rose I love you and never forget about it or doubt it. This is Ben Midnight signing off." The recording ended.


End file.
